Amy Forgets
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: When The Doctor, Rose and Amy find themselves on a familiar planet, Amy is taken and forced to make a life changing decision. Amy subconsciously chooses to forget The Doctor leaving Rose and The Doctor with a tough dilemma. Will Rose be able to salvage her best friends memory of The Doctor before it's too late?


**-****_FLASHBACK-_**

**_Amy Pond shifted her head up towards the stars. There was something about looking up at the night sky that she just loved. There was something familiar about it, but she just couldn't remember what. _**

**_"Amy Pond." Said a voice as she turned around. There stood a young woman, she looked about Twenty. She had long blonde hair, wearing a dark blue jacket with a pink top and black jeans. _**

**_"Do I know you?" Amy looked at the woman, there was something so familiar about her too. It was as if this woman was so important to her, but she couldn't remember why or how. "What's your name?"_**

**_"My name isn't important right now." Rose sat down next to Amy on the bench. "Do you remember a man? He was a very remarkable man. I'm sure you dream of him sometimes, but you don't know why?"_**

**_"All the time." Amy looked down towards the floor. _**

**_"You knew him."_**

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

"Here again?" Rose groaned as she opened the Tardis doors and found herself standing in the middle of what looked to be a market place.

"What can I say, I liked the milkshakes." The Doctor too walked out along with Amy.

"Where are we?" Amy asked looking at The Doctor and then back to Rose.

"Earth 2.0" Rose smiled proudly as she could introduce the planet, usually that was what The Doctor did best.

"Someone's been paying attention." The Doctor chuckled as he slowly walked off leaving the pair waiting outside the Tardis.

"Where are you going?" Amy turned around and noticed him wondering off. "Are you sure it's safe here?"

"Safe? This is the safest planet we've been to." He looked to the pair of girls who were both staring at him. "Just off to get a milkshake. I won't be long. Don't wonder off!"

"Stay out of trouble." Rose shouted with a smile on her face as she began to lose sight of her best friend in this crowd. "So, wanna look around?"

"But I thought he said not to wonder off?" Amy turned to look at Rose.

"First rule of travelling with The Doctor; Never do what he says." The pair laughed to themselves as they began to walk off into the crowd.

They both moved towards a market stand where a woman was selling sunglasses and Rose went over to by a pair. Out of nowhere came two men who came up behind Amy and placed a tissue which had sleeping gas dripped all over it towards Amy's nose forcing her to sleep and be dragged away before Rose even noticed.

"Amy?" Rose said quietly looked around for her best friend. "AMY?" She yelled with fear in her voice

Amy slowly began to open her eyes, they were a big blurred at first but she could defiantly recognise that she was no longer with Rose. She blinked for a second time and found herself in a large black chair with a few monitors placed in front of her. She quickly got out of the seat and looked around her the door which was sealed shut. "LET ME OUT." She yelled before getting her phone from her pocket just as a man appeared on the monitors.

"Hello my dear." The man seemed like a harmless old man, grey hair with glasses. He didn't at all seem like a threat. "Would you please take a seat?"

Amy did as he said and slowly walked towards the seat as she noticed two buttons on the desk reading "Remember" and "Forget".

"You have been brought here because you have to know the truth." The old man began talking as a clueless smile began to form on Amy's face.

"Truth about what?"

"That man you're travelling with, The Doctor. He's a very dangerous man." The man began to continue talking about The Doctor. "He's the most dangerous alien in the universe."

"Dangerous man? Are you kidding me?" Amy chuckled. "The Doctor isn't dangerous at all. Well, only to people who are trying to destroy planets."

"Exactly. He will destroy you in the process."

"Look, whatever this is I'm really not interested because The Doctor's my friend so just let me out of here and try convincing somebody else that he's a bad person." Amy began to move just as he hands were strapped to the chair.

"AMY!" Rose yelled banging on the door.

"I'm in here!" She replied as the old man on the screen continued to talk.

"Listen to me, whatever he does just fight it. The Doctor is not dangerous, He's not a monster." Rose began to talk slow and clear as she got her phone out.

"I'm going to show you a video, after the video you can either press the buttons below. Forget, or Remember. It's your choice." The man smiled slightly as the video of everything The Doctor has ever done wrong began to play.

"AMY NO!" Rose began banging her hands against the door. Rose knew exactly what was happening only this time, there was no way of stopping it.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_"Rose Tyler, you have been brought here because you want to know the truth about The Doctor, I'm going to show you a video and you can either press Forget or Remember. It's your choice." The old man spoke as the video began to play._**

**_"ROSE!" The Doctor spoke calmly as she heard his sonic screwdriver buzzing against the metal door."Rose, focus. It's just playing mind games with you." _**

**_Just before Rose could press Forget or Remember The Doctor managed to break into the room and pull her away from the monitors. He stared at her for a moment to make sure she was okay._**

**_"Oh my god, thank you." She smiled slightly pulling him in for a hug. _**

**_The Doctor walked towards the monitors and looked over it. "This was designed to make you forget me. It never really was going to give you the option. Whatever you thought in your mind, the machine was strong enough to subconsciously make you pick the opposite."_**

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

"Amy. No." Rose looked down as she heard the video stop and a button was pressed. The door to the room slowly began to open and Amy walked towards it.

"Hi..." Amy began talking, it was obvious she was a little confused.

"Amy, It's me. Rose..." She told her but it was obvious the name meant nothing and Amy just continued to walk off.

"This is all my fault." Rose placed her head in her hands as she watched her best friend walk away.


End file.
